


Don't Mind Me

by wesawbears



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, This kind of ignores the end of season 1, so simon is still staying at the hotel dumort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Simon really needs to stop stealing Raphael's clothes.





	

This was becoming a problem.

Simon wasn’t sure he was cut out for being a vampire for various reasons, but the one that stuck out the most to him was the surprising dress code. It wasn’t enforced, but it seemed like everyone walked around in suits all day. The only suit Simon had owned previous to this was one that was slightly too big for him for his Bar Mitzvah and that was left behind at his home. Well, what used to be his home.

Now, home was a hotel with too many unfamiliar people and a near empty closet. He had two suit jackets he had borrowed from Raphael and while he appreciated wearing his boyfriend’s clothes, he didn’t like feeling like he owed him any more than he already did. 

Simon was playing with the collar of one of the jackets when he felt a cold touch on his shoulder. Simon’s new reflexes were good, but Raphael was a naturally quiet person and had years of practice being light and silent on his feet. Simon jumped and felt Raphael chuckle behind him.

“You need to be better at noticing things coming up behind you. Who knows what could steal you away?”

“What, like vampires?” Simon quipped.

“Exactly like vampires.”

Simon rolled his eyes. Raphael had a strangely serious sense of humor and it was hard to read him. Instead of dwelling on that, he deflected the tension by saying, “I hope you don’t mind me stealing all your clothes. I heard hoarding is a tendency that comes with being a bat.”

Raphael snorted and smoothed the wrinkles down his arms and if Simon had still been able to get goosebumps, he would have. “Not at all, fledgling. I don’t mind at all.”


End file.
